Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, laptop and personal computers, and the like, may be capable of performing communication functions (e.g., phone calls, audio chat, video calls, etc.) with other devices. A user may, for example, provide voice input to an input device (e.g., microphone, etc.) operatively coupled to their device. The voice input may then be transmitted to one or more other devices that are associated with one or more other users.